


Топ Бренд: другая сторона ивента

by JulietDee



Category: Star Girl Fashion CocoPPa (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietDee/pseuds/JulietDee
Summary: Написано благодаря идее соклуба и официальному арту в честь дня рождения кокоппы.





	Топ Бренд: другая сторона ивента

**Author's Note:**

> Написано благодаря идее соклуба и официальному арту в честь дня рождения кокоппы.

Это определенно была очень плохая идея с самого начала. И никто уже не сознается, что именно ему пришла в голову сия «гениальная» мысль.

Коко осторожно гладила по голове Ната, бедный мальчик едва дышал от количества съеденного им мороженого. Тсубаки, как приглашенный судья и наблюдатель сидела в сторонке и наблюдала, изредка хмыкая себе под нос. Кирари, Бит и Шепард молча наблюдали за нынешним раундом. Энергия на крики, веселье и поддержку остались только у Элизы, но в её нескончаемом запасе сил никто и никогда не сомневался – забавно, что она вообще умудрилась проиграть свой раунд. Но соперник все же был достойный.

Центром всеобщего внимания оказались Бред и Момо. Немыслимое количество пустых стаканчиков стояло на всех столах вокруг них. Им уже было явно нехорошо, но ни один не думал сдаваться, поэтому Тсубаки запустила таймер и продолжала считать количество поглощенных сладостей.

\- Это уже… Я не помню, какой это стаканчик, блин! – кричала Элиза. – Давай, Момо, ты уже почти у цели! Осталось всего пять минут!

Момо зачерпнул еще ложку холодного лакомства и запихнул её в рот, бубня что-то совершенно невнятное. Бред замедлился, но признавать поражение не собирался. В его голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль: «Больше на такое я ни за что не поведусь». Парень не смотрел на сидящего рядом лидера Розового Городка, но прекрасно понимал, почему тот ничего не ответил Элизе – языки у них обоих уже просто онемели от такого количества мороженого. 

К сожалению, когда Бред потянулся за новым стаканчиком, раздался звонок.

\- Время вышло! – взволнованно произнесла Тсубаки, проверяя все свои заметки. – Все, Бред, все! Не вздумай продолжать, мы закончили! Момо, положи уже ложку, ты победил на полстаканчика!

Парень в розовом платье упал со стула и поднял руку, показывая свою радость от победы: на данный момент это было все, на что он был способен. 

\- Боже, да как они вообще еще живы?!  
\- Нам этого не понять, Кирари. Главное, что это все наконец-то закончилось.  
\- И мы можем отправиться по домам.  
\- Что? В каком это смы… Эээй, Коко, куда ты меня тащишь?!  
\- Идем, Элиза, нам однозначно стоит оставить этих двоих отдыхать.

 

Бред был готов поклясться, что почувствовал на себе два очень странных взгляда перед тем, как в помещении стало абсолютно тихо. Момо продолжал лежать на полу и даже не пытался пошевелиться: к победе такой ценой он явно был не готов. 

\- Момотаро, я все понимаю, но не стоит лежать на полу. Вставай.

Реакция последовала не сразу. Измученное от такого переедания тело лениво перевернулось на другой бок, мутные розовые глаза не сразу сфокусировались на парне в черной одежде. Бред невольно улыбнулся – даже в таком состоянии глава Розового городка был милым и красивым, а размазанные по щеке остатки морожено ничуть не портили его образ. Юноша в платье тяжело вздохнул.

\- Кажется… Я еще долго не смогу даже просто смотреть на сладости…   
\- Ну и зачем тогда съел столько, раз тебе настолько плохо?  
\- Розовый цвет правит миром… И я доказал это.

В этот раз Бред уже не просто улыбался. Он засмеялся, но вовсе не из-за утверждения своего соперника по конкурсу, а просто из-за его очаровательности и упрямства. Элиза уже не раз пользовалась этой чертой характера Момо, да и в этот раз ей не пришлось придумывать что-то новое. Парень с темно-красными волосами и сам был не против лечь точно так же на пол и просто ждать, когда его желудку станет легче, но это был не самый лучший выход. Собрав в себе все силы, он встал, подошел и поднял обессиленного победителя на руки. Тот и вовсе не был против – две тонкие, изящные руки сомкнулись за шеей Бреда.

\- Эй… Ты ведь не поддавался мне, правда?  
\- Зачем мне это делать? Ты победил благодаря своему упорству и желанию выиграть. Я всегда говорил, что ты полон сюрпризов.  
\- Только не вздумай сказать то слово, что использовала Элиза в тот раз…  
\- И это меня тоже совершенно не волнует, мог бы понять за столько лет. Ну же, улыбнись, ты победил. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты оказался дома.

Момо уткнулся лицом в Бреда и прикрыл глаза. Ему нравилась такая забота о себе, она вполне вписывалась в его понимание «милого». Сам по себе Бред был полной противоположностью всех идеалов: черная и красная одежда, легкая отстраненность, молчаливость… но ведь не зря же говорят, что противоположности притягиваются? Их связь было просто невозможно назвать чем-то определенным. Один день они могут быть соперниками, другой – союзниками. Сейчас же они испытывали одинаковое чувство, но вовсе не духовное: переедание не щадит никого.   
Возможно, вспоминая этот момент немного позже, они оба задумаются над тем, почему остальные так поспешно оставили их наедине. 

В любом случае, настоящим победителем во всей этой ситуации осталась лишь Элиза, которая спряталась неподалеку и успела сделать пару интересных фотографий с «любимым пейрингом».


End file.
